In a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, a shifter mechanism typically includes a shift lever pivotable over a series of positions representative of desired transmission gears such as, for example, park (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), drive (D), and low gears (1, 2). The shifter mechanism is connected to the motor vehicle automatic transmission by a suitable mechanical and/or electronic operating linkage to effect actuation of the transmission to the selected gear when the shift lever is pivoted to the transmission gear's representative position. The shifter mechanism is typically provided with a detent assembly which releasably holds the shift lever in a desired gear position to prevent inadvertent movement of the shift lever to other positions but to permit desired movement of the shift lever to other positions. The detent assembly typically includes a mechanical or electrical actuator which is operated to release the detent assembly and permit manual pivoting of the shift lever to a new gear position.
Shifter mechanisms also often have a secondary detent assembly that creates a centering position for the shifter lever at each position so that the shifter lever is precisely located in a desired location for the position and/or provides a desired “tactile” feel to the operator as the operator moves the shifter lever through the gear positions so that the operator can feel each position as the shifter lever is moved. One type of secondary detent assembly includes a detent plunger that is located in a bore. The detent plunger is spring biased so that a free end engages a detent profile which defines the gear positions. When the shift lever is moved from one gear position to another, the free end of the plunger slides along the detent profile, causing the plunger to slide into and out of the bore, creating shifting effort or detent feel (also called artificial feel).
While these prior detent plungers may suitably perform their intended purpose, the operator can get an imprecise shift feel if free-play or lash between the plunger and the plunger housing is too excessive due to manufacturing tolerances or wear. Additionally, there is a never ending desire in the motor vehicle industry to reduce package size, weight and cost. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved detent plunger for a motor vehicle shifter mechanism.